Mais tu me manques !
by Woor Energy
Summary: Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de négliger les envies de Maître Panda... Le Prof va l'apprendre à ses dépends ! Yaoi Lemon (; ;), One-Shot sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Prof/Maître Panda.


_Yo ! Bon... J'avais pas spécialement envie de poster cet OS, mais quelqu'un (elle se reconnaîtra, la vilaine è_é) m'a incité à la faire... Et vous le savez, je suis ce genre de personne qui ne sait jamais dire non ._._

_À la base ce lemon était destiné à ma sœur (je vous passerai les détails... NON PAS CE GENRE DE DÉTAILS, M'ENFIN, C'EST MA SŒUR !), elle voulait que je lui en écrive un. Et... Bah vuala, quoi._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

La maison des Sommet baignait dans un agréable silence, cette nuit-là. Ce qui était plutôt rare avec les personnes qui habitaient ici, entre les bruitages de jeux vidéos du Geek, les gémissements plus qu'explicites dans la chambre du Patron, la musique du Hippie et du Panda, les conversations téléphoniques de la Fille et les bruits d'explosions venant du laboratoire du Prof.  
>Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, assis au bureau de sa chambre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil à Maître Panda, allongé dans son lit, endormi. Il était si mignon quand il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles dans son sommeil, la bouche légèrement entrouverte...<br>Un peu de concentration, il fallait tout de même qu'il finisse ses calculs. Certes, il était tard, mais c'était très important pour ses recherches !

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'ursidé se réveilla et s'étira comme un petit chaton. Papillonnant des yeux, il avisa le scientifique, toujours penché sur sa feuille, la mine concentrée, et ne put réprimé un soupir agacé. Pensait-il seulement à se reposer, de temps en temps ? Pire, pensait-il à lui ?! Il avait constamment l'impression d'être mis à l'écart, ces derniers temps...

"Salut, Prof...

-Oh, bonsoir Maître, fit l'interpellé en se retournant. Bien dormi ?

-M'oui, ça va... Mais ce serait allé beaucoup mieux si monsieur aurait daigné me rejoindre pour dormir ! Grogna-t-il en se relevant.

-Désolé, j'étais concentré sur mes calculs.

-C'est bien ce que je te reproche."

Le Prof lâcha un autre "Désolé" plus timide, le rouge aux joues, et s'occupa de nouveau de sa feuille. Frustré, le Panda s'approcha de son amant, posa son menton sur sa tête et entoura ses épaules de ses bras, collant son torse contre lui. Il le sentit se raidir à ce contact.

"Tu le sais, ça, que je déteste être ignoré... Murmura-t-il d'une voix suave que l'homme au noeud papillon bicolore adorait.

-Je... Je ne t'ignore pas ! J'ai juste oublié d'aller dormir avec toi... Je suis t-très occupé en ce moment, et-

-Je sais. Et c'est ce qui ne me plaît pas..."

Maître Panda fit tourner la chaise de bureau pour que la savant soit face à lui, et s'assit sur ses genoux.

"Dis, tu sais que ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'on a rien fait, toi et moi ? On dirait que tu n'oses plus me toucher. Je ne t'attires plus, c'est ça ?

-N-Non, ce n'est pas ça, tu me p-plais encore et je t'aime beaucoup, m-mais...

-Shhht, t'as pas d'excuses. Ton corps me manque tellement. J'ai envie de toi. Tout de suite.

-Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

-Non."

Sans demander d'autres protestations, l'ursidé s'empara des lèvres du Prof, entamant un féroce et passionné baiser, ce dernier se terminant par un doux tango entre leurs langues. Le savant se prêta au jeu, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire face à l'excitation et les envies bestiales de son petit ami, et qu'aucune excuse ne lui conviendrait, encore moins si ça concernait le travail (Antoine Daniel n'a qu'a bien se tenir !). Mais au fond, ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.  
>Leurs caresses buccales s'échouèrent sur le camp adverse, aucune parcelle de peau n'était épargnée, alternant entre douceur et fougue. C'était comme si l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre les rendaient peu à peu fous.<br>Tirant son bien-aimé par le col de sa blouse, le Panda l'entraîna vers le lit, et s'installa de nouveau sur lui, assis sur son bassin.

"Tu m'as fais de la peine en me négligeant, Prof... Fit-il avec une mine boudeuse. Dis-moi, quel le plus important : Moi ou la science ?

-Heu... Hé bien, je... Heu... J-Je... Toi, évidemment... Mais-

-Mais rien du tout. J'ai ma réponse."

Embrassant de nouveau le chimiste, Maître Panda déboutonna sa blouse, entrant en contact avec son torse brûlant, et massant tendrement sa peau. Il lui en voulait un peu de l'avoir quasiment ignoré pendant deux semaines, mais il voulait bien le pardonner... À _sa_ façon. Puis s'ils pouvaient rattraper le temps perdu de cette manière, ça ne le gênait pas le moins du monde...

D'un mouvement de jambe, le Prof fit retomber son Panda adoré sur le dos, et s'installa sur ses cuisses, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, et un regard lubrique remplaçant le gêné d'il y a quelques instants.

"Alors comme ça, mon corps te manquait...

C'est surtout ce Prof-là qui m'avait manqué... Susurra l'animal en souriant.

-Oh, vraiment ?"

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, le contact de leurs bouches s'intensifiant de secondes en secondes. Déboutonnant les deux premiers boutons du Kugurumi, le scientifique effleura le téton gauche de son pouce, suçotant le second, le cajolant de ses dents ou de sa langue. La respiration de l'ursidé s'était accélérée, trahissant son désir plus qu'évident. Celui-ci passait sa main dans les cheveux du chimiste, l'incitant à poursuivre ses langoureuses caresses entre deux couinements.

Abandonnant ces petits bouts de chair rosis, le Prof concentra son attention sur le bas du vêtement japonais, qui avait l'air bien plus serré qu'il y a cinq minutes. Souriant malicieusement, il se dit qu'il pourrait faire un peu patienter son camarade... Puis il adorait le rendre hors de lui, absolument incontrôlable.  
>Toujours à califourchon sur les cuisses du Panda, il se redressa, fixant intensément l'objet de ses convoitises.<p>

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai envie de te faire attendre un peu... Déclara-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse en frôlant vaguement son intimité à travers le tissu.

-Espèce d'enfoiré..."

Il fallait avouer que le Prof était lui aussi plutôt désireux de passer à l'action. Mais s'il pouvait emmerder son conjoint de la sorte, il le ferait avec plaisir !  
>Passant ses mains sous le Kigurumi et caressant le corps de Maître Panda, tout en évitant soigneusement la partie qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée, le scientifique ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant les petits geignements impatients que poussait son amant. Le voir dans cet état était tellement plaisant...<br>Jouissif, presque ?

Multipliant ses caresses, il rajouta de délicieux baisers sur sa peau, tantôt sur ses lèvres rougies par le désir, tantôt sur ses clavicules, en bref, un peu partout.

"Oh, je t'en prie, arrête de me torturer... Se plaignit Maître Panda, la respiration saccadée.

-Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve ça drôle... Déclara-t-il en lui mordillant la nuque.

-Tu sais très bien que ça me rend dingue !

-C'est bien pour ça que je le fais."

Se redressant, le Prof s'occupa de déboutonner entièrement la tenue de son collègue, libérant le membre gorgé de sang (le Panda ne porte jamais de sous-vêtement allons, sur quelle planète vous vivez ? C'est un panda bordel !), qu'il ne toucha cependant pas. Au contraire, il le dévorait simplement des yeux, faisant grogner son ami d'impatience.

"Profeuuuuh... Geignit celui-ci. Je t'en supplie..."

Le concerné, ayant presque pitié de l'état de son compagnon, laissa sa main voguer vers le centre de son attention, effectuant un langoureux jeu de va-et-vient. Laissant libre cours à ses gémissements, le Panda agrippa les draps avec force, les yeux embués par l'excitation. Ce doux contact lui avait tant manqué, si bien que s'il n'avait pas un tant soit peu de self-control, il se serait déjà libéré sur la main de son amant avec simplement quelques allées et venues.  
>Rajoutant sa bouche et sa langue à l'opération (hors contexte c'est un peu plus dégueulasse, je vous l'accorde...), le Prof déboutonna son propre pantalon, soulageant un minimum son érection devenant beaucoup trop douloureuse.<p>

Après quelques minutes de pur bonheur pour le chanteur, sa semence se répandit dans la bouche du scientifique, qui s'empressa de tout avaler, se léchant avidement les lèvres. Tremblant, haletant, le Panda se redressa néanmoins pour embrasser sa moitié, celle-ci acceptant cette preuve de tendresse avec plaisir.

"J'veux que ce soit toi le dominant, ce soir... Murmura l'ursidé au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

-Tu es sûr ? C'est que... Enfin... D'habitude, c'est toi, et... Je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal... Même sans le faire exprès...

-Justement, ce sera l'occasion d'essayer... Et t'inquiète pas pour moi."

Sans qu'il ne rajoute quoi que ce soit, l'homme au vêtement japonais l'embrassa tendrement, abaissant en même temps son jean, le faisant valser à travers la pièce, vite suivi de son boxer. Le vêtement japonais cité plus haut fut à son tour rapidement enlevé, mais les manches nouées tout de même autour du cou de son propriétaire, et la capuche remise correctement. "J'adore quand tu gardes ton Kigurumi." avait dit le Prof en rigolant bêtement.  
>Se saisissant de la main droite de son conjoint, le Panda lécha lentement l'idex et le majeur sur toute leur longueur, avant de les suçoter de manière aguicheuse, lançant un regard rempli de sous-entendus à son alter-égo. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son comportement. Il savait que ça le mettait dans tous ses états quand il faisait ce genre de chose. Pour lui, c'était limite... Orgasmique.<p>

Conduisant ses doigts jusqu'à son entrée, l'homme à la blouse -ouverte- introduit timidement le premier, arrachant un râle de plaisir à son conjoint qui s'accrochait à son dos comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le second suivit son jumeau, se mouvant dans le fondement de l'ursidé, celui-ci se laissant totalement aller. C'était un peu comme sa première fois, et il fallait l'avouer, il avait un peu peur. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait tellement envie de savoir ce que ça faisait...

Le Prof enleva ses doigts du corps de son amant, et se plaça entre ses cuisses, s'inquiétant tout de même un peu. Etant pour la première fois le pénétrant et non le pénétré, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Surtout qu'il ne lui restait plus de préservatifs.

"Il y a un problème... ?

-J-Je... Je vais te blesser... Non ? Je n'ai plus de quoi nous protéger, en plus de cela.

-Ca ne fait rien. Vas-y quand même.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Ouiiii... s'teu plaît..." Fit Maître Panda d'un voix suppliante en frottant lascivement son bassin contre le sien.

Embrassant une énième fois son petit ami, le scientifique observa son corps totalement offert à lui, ce corps qu'il avait exploré maintes et maintes fois, et qui lui appartenait personnellement.  
>Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'immisça lentement à l'intérieur de son collègue, prenant toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il observa avec une certaine tristesse les traits de son visage se déformer par la douleur, alors qu'il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient peu profond et prévenant.<p>

"Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il, haletant.

-Gn... Ou-Oui... Continue..."

Le scientifique s'exécuta, gardant néanmoins la même cadence, n'osant pas trop prendre de vitesse. "Lui laisser le temps pour s'habituer, ne surtout pas lui faire mal, lui laisser le temps pour s'habituer..." Se répétait-il mentalement, alors qu'il le sentait se coller contre lui en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, comme s'il ne voulait faire qu'un avec son corps.

Fixant le Panda, ce dernier hocha la tête pour lui indiquer que la douleur s'estompait. Accélérant légérement ses coup de boutoirs, le Prof se saisit délicatement de la hampe de chair de son compagnon, imprimant un lent geste avec sa main, s'accordant avec ses mouvements de son bassin.  
>Cette sensation était... Surprenante pour Maître Panda. Non, pas désagréable, même si au début, cela était un peu douloureux... Mais c'était bon. Ouais, il pouvait le dire, c'était putain de bon.<p>

Le Prof n'arrivait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit de cohérent ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Le plaisir, différent de celui qu'il avait toujours connu, envahissait tout son être, prenait possession de son corps, le poussant petit à petit à en vouloir plus.  
>Mais ce plaisir était-il cependant partagé ?<p>

"Mmh, Prof... Plus ! Plus, j't'en supplie !" S'écria l'ursidé en ondulant lui-même les hanches.

Ah, il répondait à sa question, au moins.  
>Redressant le menton de son amant, le chimiste l'embrassa sauvagement avant d'oser accélérer, ravalant les gémissements de plaisir du dominé, se mêlant à leurs respirations anarchiques. Sa main de libre vint caresser le creux de ses reins, faisant frissonner sa peau brûlante. Tout était beaucoup trop intense pour les protagonistes, ne pouvant plus dissimuler leurs exclamations de plaisir, ni leurs primitives pulsions.<br>L'orgasme se faisant trop fort pour le Panda, celui-ci lâcha quelques jurons avant de se libérer sur le torse de son homme, rapidement suivi par ce dernier dans sa chair. Le détenteur de la blouse blanche se retira lentement, fixant son amour d'espèce en voie de disparition avec un sourire bienheureux, sourire qui lui fut rendu. Il le laissa s'allonger, dos contre le matelas, et s'installa à côté de lui.

Il restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, à fixer le plafond, silencieux, à attendre que leurs souffles se calment, avant de se coller l'un contre l'autre. Maître Panda saisit timidement l'une des mains du Prof, la caressa, la cajola, un sourire fatigué collé au visage.

"Maître... Pourrais-je te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi... As-tu tenu à ce que ce soit moi le dominant ?"

Le Panda réfléchit un instant, puis déclara :

"J'voulais changer un peu... Puis aussi pour voir ce que tu ressentais.

-Et alors ?

-Ben ça fait un peu mal... Mais c'est vachement bien."

Ils s'échangèrent un bref baiser du bout des lèvres avant que l'animal ne tombe dans un profond sommeil, la tête posée contre l'épaule de son compagnon.

"Bonne nuit... Mon amour." Souffla le Prof en caressant sa joue. (guimauve ! Guimauve everywhere !)

/\/\/\

_PARDON PARDON PARDON PARDON PARDON._

_Review ?_


End file.
